My Hero's Welcome
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Updated. Since I was a little child, I often dream of being welcomed like a hero. I gained everything from riches to power, many people praise me but still, the only place where I could find my hero's welcome was in Natsume's arms. NxM


Anime/Manga » Gakuen Alice » **My Hero's Welcome** B s : A A A Author: swapai bakawaii Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 18 - Published: 05-13-08 - Updated: 06-30-08id:4254150

Another fic of mine...

Please don't forget to drop a review...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It rightfully belongs to Higuchi Tachibana,

Playing the song Go The Distance by MIchael Bolton (I think) would really fit since I got the inspiration from that song.

_Updated!_

**My Hero's Welcome**

_by: swapai bakawaii_

Since I was a little child, I have oftened dreamed that a hero's welcome will be waiting for me. When the crowds will cheer when they see my face saying or just simply letting me feel, "This is where you're meant to be".

So I tried my very best to do anything in anytime with all my strength. I tried to be patient although I get irritated in every little thing that I do even though what I'm trying is always a failure. As they say, it's not over when you lose, it's over when you quit.

Due to my perseverance when I was 10, I gathered the strength and hardwill to see Hotaru in Tokyo, in what I thought before as a very prestigious school named Gakuen Alice, even though I don't have the slightest idea on how dangerous it is and not knowing what other obstacles that I could possibly encounter. But still I pursued my plan. I left jii-chan with only a single letter informing him on where I'm headed.

I don't know if it's just a coincidence or if it is the will of God that I was accidentally accepted at Gakuen Alice. I was very happy and at the same time sad. I was happy because I could get to see Hotaru everyday and sad because I wasn't able to see jii-chan off properly. But still, I kept on going to fulfill my dream since I was a little child.

I had to admit, adjusting on the new school was really hard. Firstly, because Hotaru won't talk to me since she's aiming for the Student's Award. Secondly, everyone hated me because they consider me as a bother and I'm a complete idiot as they say, and thirdly, because Natsume always gets on my nerves.

Natsume Hyuuga...

That demented git. He's always looking at my panties by flipping my skirt every morning, seeing what pattern is printed on my panty, I told him once that he's just envious because briefs can't have pattern prints. He just smirked at me and continued teasing me. The nerve of that guy.

Anyway, there are some instances that I can't completely understand him. He saved me when Ruka's tiger attacked me, he held my hand, he hugged me and the most confusing thing that he did to me is that, he kissed me. And whenever I'm near him or everytime he says my name, or simply the sight of him makes my heart go "doki doki".

Sometimes he'll avoid me as if I carried the most dangerous disease in the world that getting inside a 10 meter range with me and he'll be affected, but I understand that it's because of that sea urchin with black lipstick, Persona that's why he's avoiding me.

I even remembered once that with use of my Stealing Alice, I removed the Dissolving Alice that was attached on Natsume's body just like Narumi-sensei's before, eating him slowly alive. Really, I cried and cried while getting the Alice out of him. (This is just pure opinion, I made this realization when they exchanged souls. Yuu got hold of Natsume's body and worried about Natsume seeing that there's something on his body. Again as I said, this is just pure opinion.)

He tried to resist, saying that I musn't bother but then I slapped him slowly on his left cheek while my tears fell on his arms and said, "Nobody wants you to be dead, BAKA! What about our classmates? What about Ruka?..." but he still tried to resist, but I stopped him, he can't overpower me since his body is greatly weakened because his body is rottening. I then said slowly, "How about me? Are you going to leave me?".

Surprisingly with the words that I said, he stayed still facing the opposite direction, letting me continue my job. Before I passed out, I remembered him whispering, "Thankyou, Mikan" and it made me really happy. Those two magical words was forever recorded here in my head.

I studied hard seeing that I always get failing grades. And it's the begining of my improvements. My grades were always excellent while I was able to maintain balance of time with my friends and studies. I never bothered having a boyfriend, but until now I was still confused why whenever a guy confesses his love for me, the temperature goes up drastically, oh well, never mind that. It still remains as one of the 7 mysteries in my head.

I often asked Otonashi to see the condition of jii-chan and seeing that he's always fine, I worry no more despite the stupid and peculiar moves that I and Otonashi had to dance to get a connection to my jii-chan..

We all graduated with flying colors. I earned a diploma and I'm very excited to show it to jii-chan and to my neighbors before. Finally, I could have my hero's welcome waiting for me at home.

So I asked Otonashi again for the last time about jii-chan and I saw that he was peacefully sleeping. I thanked her and bade her a farewell. As I'm on my way to the exit, I passed by the Sakura Tree. I stopped for a while, admiring its beauty for the last time.

"Oi"

I looked at its branches and saw Natsume. He jumped gracefully to the ground and faced me. He definitely has grown, I had to look up just to see him fully in his face.

And for the first time in my life I saw him smile, not that malicious smirk, and my heart goes "doki doki" again.

He kissed me slowly and said "I'll be waiting for you here always" and with that, he ran fastly with a face as red as a tomato.

I can't help it but the monster on my chest skipped.

Hotaru then fetched me and said that we'll come back together, I obliged happily.

On the car on my way home, my mind kept on chanting, "My hero's welcome is near, my hero's welcome is near,"

And we stopped by in front of my house. I was so excited, expecting jii-chan and the neighbors behind that closed door preparing a surprise party for me, my hero's welcome.

But when I opened the door. what I saw was what I expected the least.

It's the funeral of jii-chan.

I can't help but kneel on the spot, crying. She didn't expect this.

Then a dreary realization came upon her.

That time when she saw him sleeping peacefully on Otonashi must be his deathbed.

My old neighbors looked at me with a sad smile.

"Okairinasai, Mikan-chan" they said slowly.

This is not what I want. This is not what I expected.

And the next thing I knew, I was screaming hysterically while hugging the coffin of jii-chan.

"Jii-chan! Why did you leave me?! Why didn't you wait for me?! I'm so sorry for leaving you like that jii-chan!" I cried hysterically while my tears flowed endlessly.

Hotaru eased me that time and the funeral went peacefully without any other troubles.

Now is exactly a year before jii-chan passed away.

I just can't help but be sad. The house that jii-chan stayed was used as an apartment while me and Hotaru went to Tokyo, looking for greener pastures.

Me and Hotaru rented a cheap yet nice apartment with a reasonable price and we paid for half of the accomodities on the house.

We Alice people could easily find a job since many companies are chasing for us.

Hotaru continued to invent weird machines and sold it to filthy rich tycoons and businessmen while I started my career as an actress and before I knew it, I became famous, rich and powerful just like Hotaru who was now the president of a known company that she founded herself in just a year.

But still, somethings lacking.

Nobody gave me my hero's welcome.

It's true that people praise me during social gatherings, but I know it because I'm a celebrity.

My other comrades also became famous and became influential in the society.

But I never heard of Natsume.

"_I'll be waiting for you here always_"

I remembered the last words that he uttered, and suddenly, the urge to go back to Alice Academy was overpowering.

So the next morning, I hopped at my car and drove to Alice Academy and parked my car in front of the gate.

The sight of it feels so nostalgic, the guard let me in since he knew I'm a student before when I showed him my ID.

I took a walk around the campus reminiscing old times.

Then lastly I went to the Sakura Tree, the place was deserted.

I stood there on the spot, a little disappointed.

Then without warning, something or rather, someone landed behind me.

My neck almost cracked when I tilted my head suddenly into a 180 degree angle.

When I turned my head, I saw a pair of fiery crimson eyes in a black formal suit and raven black hair. He was simply and carelessly handsome.

Natsume! The principal of Alice Academy??

I opened my mouth, finding the right words to say, but he spoke first.

"Took you long enough to come back here," he gruffed. And in a blink of an eye, he smiled at me and opened his arms.

"Welcome back," he said with the smile of him that could make me melt into eternity.

My tears fell on my eyes unvoluntarily as I embraced him tight.

Finally, after long years of solving the puzzle, I found the last piece.

I found my hero's welcome waiting in his arms.

* * *

Please review.

Return to Top


End file.
